An Elf's Curse
by Carandiliel
Summary: Cara and her Elven friends have been sent to Hogwarts to protect the trio. Can they keep it a secret?
1. A New Begining

"Where are we going again?" Cara asked her best friend Amber. They had gotten transfered to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were taking a muggle plane to Diagon Alley. From there, they would go to Kings Cross Station.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We're going to be in 7th year. They have some good qualities there." Amber replied interestedly ((I don't think that's a word.)).  
  
"I wonder what type of mortals they have there." Cara said laughing a little.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Cara's brother, Legolas, asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just at your ugly face." Cara replied. She always had wars with her brother. All the Elves on the plane burst out laughing, except for Legolas. His face grew red with anger.  
  
Legolas started to speak rapidly in Elvish. Cara got annoyed. He was apparently lecturing her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just shut up." She finally blurted out. "Héthien, what do you think is going to happen--" But she was cut off. The plane was landing. "Finally!" They got off the plane and got their luggage. They looked around, until they found a small shabby pub. The sign read:  
  
The Leaky Cauldron  
  
"Well, here we are!" Walt said. He was Legolas' best ((and only, in Cara's opinion)) friend. 


	2. Diagon Alley

The pub's bar-keeper, Tom, showed them how to get to Diagon Alley. They thanked Tom, and went to get their supplies. They split up. Cara and Amber, as usual decided to go alone. They didn't like company when they explored. "Meet at Fortesque's at lunch!" Cara yelled back to them. They nodded and headed in different ways. The stores there were absolutely amazing. They had all sorts of neat magical stuff. Cara wasn't looking were she was going and she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry." Cara said, helping the boy she knocked into up. He had red hair that was spiked and had a lot of freckles. He also had clear blue eyes.  
  
"That's okay. I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." The boy said extending his hand. Cara just looked at it uneasily, but then shook it.  
  
"I'm Carandiliel Rose Greenleaf, daughter of Thranduil, High King of Elves of Northern Mirkwood." Cara replied.  
  
"That's a very long name." Ron said laughing.  
  
"Oh. That's how we say our names at my home. You can call me Cara for short." Cara answered laughing a little, too.  
  
"Are you a transfer?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. I'll be a seventh year. I have to buy my supplies. I don't know where to get them. Could you show me?"  
  
"Sure. I need to get my supplies, too."  
  
Amber like Diagon Alley a lot. It was definitely cool. She wasn't watching where she was going, and she ended up bumping into someone. "Oh no! I am soo sorry! Are you okay." Amber asked as she helped the boy up. He had messay black hair and bright green eyes. He had round gold rimmed glasses. In Amber's opinion, he was cute.  
  
Oh. Don't worry about it. You look new around here. Are you one of the transfers?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yes. I'll be in seventh year." Amber replied.  
  
"My name is Harry. Harry Potter." The boy extended his hand.  
  
"My name is Amber. Amber Undomiel, daughter of Noranus, King of Rivendell." Amber replied shaking his hand.  
  
"You say your name like that at home?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. Could you show me where I could find my supplies?"  
  
"Sure. I haven't got mine, yet." 


	3. The Ride to Hogwarts

"Stop pushing me, Legolas!" Cara said to Legolas. The Elves were looking for a compartment. In one of the compartments, they saw a blonde-haired boy with cold gray eyes kissing a girl with long black hair and blue eyes. Cara almost puked at the sight of it. She was more like a tomboy. Boys understood her, and didn't.  
  
Inside Hermione, Harry, and Ron's compartment...  
  
"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked. "I'll check it out." She opened the compartment door and saw few girls. They were cursing some people that were in a compartment. Then she heard one of them say,  
  
"We'll find a better compartment. I don't even want to sit near you anyway, Legolas. Your just my stupid brother!" The girl with long, wavy, silky blonde hair said. The group of girls headed towards the back of the train, looking for an empty compartment.  
  
Hermione went up to them. "Do you need a compartment?" She asked them.  
  
"Well, yes. Do you know any of them that don't have people making out in them?" The girl with long, thick light blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah. My compartment. C'mon. Are you transfers?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Yes. We're going to be seventh years." They all answered at the same time. Then, they cracked up.  
  
"Stay here." Hermione said, once they were outside of the compartment. "Is it okay if we had a few extra people sit with us?"  
  
"As long as they aren't our enemies, sure." Ron answered back to Hermione.  
  
"Okay." Hermione moved aside and let them sit down. The girl with the wavy blonde hair sat down next to the two boys.  
  
"Cara?!" Ron asked the girl that sat next to him, surprised.  
  
"Ron?!" The girl answered back. Everyone was looking at them.  
  
"Do you guys know each other?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. We met in Diagon Alley." Ron answered.  
  
"Harry?!" The girl with amber colored hair asked in the same tone Ron had used.  
  
"Amber?!" Harry asked back.  
  
"This is getting weird. You met in Diagon Alley, right?" Hermione answered, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." The girl named Amber answered back.  
  
"What's your name?" Hermione asked the girl with long, thick light blonde hair.  
  
"My name is Héthien." The girl said.  
  
"Where are you from exactly?"  
  
"Middle-earth." Cara replied.  
  
"Oh. Are you a type of creature or a human?"  
  
"Creature. We're Elves. If you haven't read about them, then you won't know that we're immortal. And wisest and fairest of all beings." Cara gave Hermione a stern look.  
  
"Who were you cursing at before?"  
  
"That would be none of your buisiness, Hermione."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I told you Elves were wise."  
  
"Do you have any siblings, Cara?" Ron asked. He was getting tired of just watching Hermione and Cara talk.  
  
"Uh... no." She replied. She didn't want to mention Legolas.  
  
"Well, well, well! If it isn't Potty, Weasel, and mudblood. Look at this. You've actually found some girls that will sit with you, besides mudblood." A drawling voice said. They looked up and saw the blonde haired boy from earlier. He had that black-haired girl with him. She tossed her hair back and looked at everyone in the compartment.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?!" Ron asked getting up.  
  
"Just here to meet these new girls. Your names?" Draco asked the girls. They didn't answer.  
  
"Well?" The girl next to him asked.  
  
"Carandiliel Rose Greenleaf, daughter of Thranduil, High King of Elves in Northern Mirkwood." Cara answered shortly.  
  
"Amber Undomiel, daughter of Noranus, King of Rivendell." Amber replied right after Cara.  
  
"Héthien. I just tell my first name. I never give out any more to people like you." Héthien said a few seconds after Amber.  
  
"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand.  
  
"Naar cam!" Cara chanted. Malfoy drew his hand back. It was burning.  
  
"Argh! You will pay, Greenleaf! You will pay!" Malfoy screamed.  
  
"Does your hand hurt. Here: Yalla onna en' alu!" Cara chanted.  
  
A large amount of water poured over Malfoy. He was drenched. His girlfriend pulled him away from them. He was furious. He would get that girl. He would definitely get her. 


	4. The Sorting of the Elves

Once the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up. "This year we have some transfer students. I hope you will enjoy learning about their ways."  
  
Six students walked in. Two boys and four girls. Professor McGonagall took out a list. "Ellesar, Walt." The Professor said. A boy with red hair and brown eyes sat down on the stool. He didn't seem nervous at all.  
  
"Let's see. Hmmm..." The Hat said. "How about... GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table burst into applause. Walt stepped down and went to the applauding table.  
  
"Greenleaf, Carandiliel." A girl with long, wavy, silky, blonde hair and medium slate blue eyes sat on the stool. She didn't look scared either.  
  
"Difficult. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. You seem as wise as you are brave. GRYFFINDOR!" She stepped down and went to the Gryffindor table, sitting herself next to Ron.  
  
"Greenleaf, Legolas." A boy identical to Cara sat on the stool.  
  
"Let's see. Hmmm... I know! GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Legolas hopped off the stool and sat next to Cara.  
  
"I thought you said you had no siblings!" Ron whispered to her.  
  
"I hate mentioneing Legolas. He embarrasses me. He lies a lot, too."  
  
"Stalliet, Héthien." A girl with thick blonde hair and pale blue eyes sat herself on the stool.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The girl went over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"She's nothing like the Slytherins." Cara said to Ron. He just shrugged.  
  
"Undomiel, Arwen." A girl with long black hair and soft greenish eyes sat on the stool.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Undomiel, Amberonnette."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Finally, the Sorting was complete.  
  
After the sorting was over, Amber, Arwen and Cara got chatting with the other seventh years.  
  
"Hold on a minute, I don't get this? You're all elves, but you've been sent to Hogwarts. Three of you are Princesses and two of you are Princes" said Ron after Cara had explained to him. "So, your princess Carandiliel of Northen Mirkwood, your Princess Arwen of Rivendell, Your Princess Amberonnette of Rivendell....Are you two twins?" Amber and Arwen rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yes! We are twins!" said Arwen.  
  
"Okay! You two are princes right? Prince Legolas of Northen Mirkwood and your Prince Orion of Rivendell?" said Ron pointing at Orion and Legolas. Orion nodded his head.  
  
"Are you all one family of Elves?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sort of. Amber and Arwen are my nieces and Orion's my nephew." said Cara.  
  
"I'm confused!" cried Ron.  
  
After everyone had finished eating they went outside. Malfoy stood in front of the group, blocking their way.  
  
"Move, Mr. Malfoy." said Arwen.  
  
"Why should I?" He said  
  
"Move aside other wise we will make you!" snarled Amber.  
  
"No!" said Malfoy. His girlfriend was clinging on to his arm. Amber turned round out spoke to them. It was very fast Elven so Malfoy couldn't understand a word they were saying.  
  
"What language is that?" asked Malfoy's girlfriend. When Amber finished talking the group strategically placed themselves around Malfoy and his girlfriend. They started to chant "Mentohigher kwentons" They repeated it until it was merely a burble of sound. Malfoy was spinning faster and faster and faster as the elves chanted. His girlfriend had been thrown off his arm. Finally the elves stopped and Malfoy was sent spinning towards the Slytherin common room. 


	5. Voices and Music

"I'll show you where the girls' dorms are. Harry, Ron, you show Legolas, Orion, and Walt where the boys' dorms are." Hermione said sternly in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Cara! I think you forgot something." Legolas said holding up a necklace. It was a blue diamond in a heart shape with smaller white diamons around it. It was on a silver chain that flashed gold in the fire light. Cara went up to him, and ripped it out of his hand.  
  
"Thanks." Cara mumbled.  
  
"Some thanks I get for saving your life." He replied back to her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were confused. How could a necklace save someone's life? They shrugged it off. Hermione led the girls to the girls' dorms. Harry and Ron went in the opposite direction to the boys' dorms.  
  
Cara couldn't sleep. She put on her necklace and went downstairs. She sat by a window and looked out. Then she started to sing softly.  
  
"May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Mornië utúlië  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornië alantië  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
  
  
May it be the shadow's call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
  
  
Mornië utúlië  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornië alantië  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now."  
  
Cara heard footsteps on the stairs. She tried to hide, but she was light natured ((blonde hair, medium slate blue eyes, etc.)). She saw a hooded figure, draped in black. She blinked a few times and it was gone. She decided not to tell anybody about it. They would worry too much. Especially her brother. He was too protective of her. He would always get to fight, but her father said that she was too precious to lose. She didn't want to be protected. She would die for her friends, family, and the world. If it helped the world come into the light, she would do it. She would always try to do anything that helped darkness fall.  
  
She started upstairs, unaware of who or what was waiting for her.  
  
As she walked up the stairs she noticed another person. Was it the black figure again? She took a step backwards, but put her foot too far down. She slipped, but the figure had reached her just in time. She finally noticed who it was.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, could you?" Ron asked. "I couldn't either. I thought I heard something moving around in the boys' dorm. I got up and saw that my hangings were a mess. They were shredded. I came down here to see if it had reached the common room."  
  
"Hmmm... Well, I didn't see anything." Cara lied.  
  
"Okay. We better get back to bed. Tomorrow is when classes start."  
  
"Okay. Good-night, and thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For catching me before I fell down the stairs and cracked my head open." They laughed.  
  
"Your welcome." They went their separate ways. 


	6. Christmas Surprise

"What's next?" Amber asked.  
  
"Lunch." Cara replied.  
  
"Finally! I'm starving!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"You always are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No--" but Ron was cut off by Dumbledore who stood up in the Great Hall.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. This year, we will, yet again, have a Christmas Ball. Fourth year and up. Same as always, but you will not pick your partner. You will be given a piece of paper with that person's name on it. The slips of paper will be given to the boys. You will have to write where you will meet who you have.You may not tell that girl who you are. The slips of paper will be on your bed tonight. Thank you." Dumbledore said.  
  
Cara almost burst into laughter. Since she was somewhat like a tomboy, she thought it was stupid. She had a weird expression on her face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Legolas asked confused. Cara finally started to laugh. She fell out of her chair, but then got back up again, trying to control her laughter. "You are very weird, you know that?" Legolas added with a serious face.  
  
"Well, I don't like being an Ordinary sissy girl. Anyway, I can shoot a bow far more better than you." Cara said.  
  
"Oh really?" Legolas asked like that was the stupidest statement Cara ever said.  
  
"Yeah. Even Amber can do it better than you, and she's still learning!"  
  
"You are so annoying."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Legolas just rolled his eyes and continued eating. Dumbledore stood up again. "Now what?" Walt asked.  
  
"Since we have boys doing something, we've decided to get the girls to either be in a group or alone to sing a song they made. Good luck." He said and sat down again.  
  
Legolas smirked at Cara whose face was slightly pale. "Oh great! Just what I need. To make a fool out of myself in front of the whole school!" She said.  
  
"They pushed more work on us! I will get revenge! Making up a song and then singing it in front of the whole school! We'll show them! We won't make a fool out of ourselves! We'll show them that we can do it without anybody else to coverup for us." Arwen said.  
  
"Calm down, sis! We'll try to do that, but seriously, it won't work." Amber said trying to get Arwen to shut up.  
  
"Come on, Amber! We can do it! After all we are girls!" Cara said.  
  
"Yeah! You're right." Amber replied high-fiving Cara.  
  
The boys were just looking at them confused.  
  
Cara, Amber, and Arwen were talking about the Ball in their dorm when they heard some one scream "WHAT?!" They put their bathrobes on and ran out. They suspected it was from the boys' dorm.  
  
"What is the matter with them? They probably woke everybody up!" Arwen whispered. Indeed they had. Everybody poked their heads out of their dorm.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Professor McGonagall asked. Everybody just shrugged in reply.  
  
"We heard one of the boys scream 'What?!' in the seventh year boys' dorm, Professor." Cara replied.  
  
Professor McGonagall knocked on the boys' dorm door. "What happened?" She asked the boys' sternly.  
  
"Nothing. Ron found a spider under his bed." Harry answered. Cara coughed. It sounded a lot like 'Yeah, right.' 


	7. The Ball

All the boys had gone to the spots they were supposed to meet the girls. They waited for at least an hour or so, for the girls always had to look perfect.  
  
"Good luck with your song, Amber. You too, Arwen." Cara said as she headed down to the Entrance Hall. That's where he would be waiting. Cara didn't change much. She put on a bit of make-up. Amber had argued with her until she finally gave up and put on a dress. It was just a simple, flowing sky blue gown. She had put on her Elven crown, and had her necklace charm on her heart. As she approached the meeting spot, she gasped. She couldn't believe who she was going with.  
  
"Draco! I can't believe they actually matched us up!" Alison said kissing him.  
  
"Weird, isn't it? Should we put our plan into action tonight?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Sure. It will work. Don't worry. If it doesn't we still have plan B."  
  
"Let's go. I know our plan will work because you helped me." Alison smiled evilly as he said this.  
  
"Thank you. She definitely won't suspect a thing." They entered the Great Hall and sat down at one of the small round tables.  
  
"Ron! I can't believe it!" Cara said running up to him. She hugged him. He smiled.  
  
"Shall we go, milady?" Ron asked. Cara looked at him curiously the played along.  
  
"Sure." Ron offered his arm to her and she took it. They entered the Great Hall, looking for a table to sit at. They found one that contained Harry, Amber, Héthien, Legolas, Walt, and Hermione. They strode over to the table and sat down.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "I think most of you are happy with who you got as a partner. Now, let's eat!" 


	8. The Plan

"The first person to sing is..." Dumbledore looked down at the list. "Alison Riddle."  
  
Alison walked out on stage, she had changed from her dress into a white leather miniskirt and black silk halter top and long black boots. Her hair had been given a 'rock chick' look. "Ok, well this is a song about how I sometimes feel. Always being told how to be.  
  
Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand  
  
But I think I've got the answer  
  
Already know what you're gonna say  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be  
  
You say I'm just a little girl, just a little girl  
  
How can I compare? What do I know?  
  
What have I got to share?  
  
But there's nothing in this world, nothing in this world  
  
That could hold me down, can't you hear me?  
  
Don't you understand  
  
That I wanna be myself, wanna be the girl,  
  
Wanna be the one that you can rely on  
  
How I wish that you could see all there is of me  
  
How I long to hear that you take me  
  
For who I am  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be  
  
Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be 'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be."  
  
"And now..." Dumbledore looked at the list again. "Amber Undomiel."  
  
"I have to go get my guitar." Cara whispered to Ron. He nodded, and she sped off to get her guitar.  
  
Amber took the stage and the lights dimmed. The music started and she began.  
  
Let an evening star,  
  
Guide you.  
  
Let an elven prince,  
  
find you.  
  
But, please let me,  
  
Love you.  
  
I don't make mistakes,  
  
I know you're the one,  
  
The one I love.  
  
So let the magic,  
  
protect your soul,  
  
Let my elven magic!  
  
I love you!  
  
Make the evil,  
  
Go away!  
  
My magics here,  
  
to stay.  
  
But, please let me,  
  
Love you.  
  
I don't make mistakes,  
  
I know you're the one,  
  
The one I love.  
  
So let the magic,  
  
protect your soul,  
  
Let my elven magic.  
  
I love you!  
  
I love you!  
  
I need you!  
  
I want you!  
  
I Love you!  
  
I know you're the one!  
  
The one I love!  
  
The one I love!  
  
She stopped and everyone clapped. Harry knew she had written that song by meself. And he knew it was meant for him.  
  
"Carandiliel Greenleaf!"  
  
She came into the Hall with her guitar. She made her way onto the stage. She looked down at everyone, and smirked at her brother. "This is one of the songs that I wrote to show how I felt."  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say  
  
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
  
Grinnin' with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
Why should I care  
  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen  
  
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
  
And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
  
When you turn around can you recognize my face  
  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't okay  
  
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
  
Grinnin' with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
Why should I care  
  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen  
  
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
  
And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Crying out loud  
  
I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud  
  
I'm crying out loud  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
Why should I care  
  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
If you don't care then I don't care  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
Why should I care  
  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
If you don't care then I don't care  
  
We're not going anywhere.  
  
When she was done, even her brother was surprised. Everyone clapped. She had shown him.  
  
Cara went to sit back down next to Ron and Legolas. She stuck her tongue out at Legolas. He looked down where her necklace was. It was gone.  
  
"Where's your necklace?" Legolas asked concerned.  
  
"It's right--" Cara started to say. "Oh no!" Her table looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amber asked.  
  
"My necklace is gone!" Cara whispered, trying not to cause a riot.  
  
"It's just a necklace!" Hermione said to her. Cara shook her head.  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Then what is it?" 


	9. Confessions

"It's actually my Immortality necklace." Cara said sniffing.  
  
"Why did you tell them?" Legolas hissed at her.  
  
"I think we should confess, Mr. Greenleaf!" Cara snapped back at him.  
  
"Shit! God! Cara you idiot! What are you gonna tell Grand-dad?" said Amber.  
  
"I don't know!" said Cara helplessly.  
  
"Mekwento cavaner mic Legolas? sian dominque alondatoran?" said Arwen. (What should we do Legolas? should we do a chant?)  
  
"Ah, No! That would be too risky. We could actually damage the necklace. We'll need to contact father!" said Legolas. He turned to Orion. "We'll do a search and then use magic." Orion nodded.  
  
"Excuse me, but what's so special about this necklace?" asked Ron. Cara gulped.  
  
She took a deep breath and started  
  
"I'll die without that necklace." Came her blunt answer.  
  
"Now you blown it doofus!" said Legolas. Cara just merely said a few harsh words in Elven.  
  
"Now, if you two don't mind let's search for it!" said Arwen. Héthien (can't get pronounce thing) came over.  
  
"What's the matter? Shit!Princess Cara where's your necklace? Oh dear!"  
  
"Hethien!" said Cara glaring at her.  
  
"What's this about 'Princess' Cara?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well..." Amber and Arwen began but Héthien cut them off.  
  
"No, Princess Amber and Princess Arwen don't take the blame I created!" Amber and Arwen gritted their teeth.  
  
"What's this about you being Princesses?" asked Harry (They had erased their memories after they told them the last time)  
  
Cara's face grew paler every minute. She wasn't really listening to what they were saying. She looked at everyone. She couldn't hear anything. Everyone was blurry. Legolas was the only one to notice. He shook her.  
  
"Cara! Stay with us! We need to tell Dumbledore!" Legolas said trying to get their attention. They looked at Cara. She was slipping. Her usual glow was fading. Her eyelids were have closed. Amber and Arwen raced up to Dumbledore. He looked at the two Elves, surprised.  
  
"May I help you two?" He asked them.  
  
"Cara's slipping! Someone took her Immortality necklace! She's really pale! You need to help!" Arwen and Amber said at the same time. They looked at each other, surprised that they had said it together.  
  
Dumbledore looked around the Hall. He didn't see any sparkle of a blue diamond. "Take her up to the Hospital Wing. I will do my best to look for it. How long has she got until she slips away?"  
  
"About one hour." The two Elves made their way back to the group. "We have to take her to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore said that he'll try his best to look for it." Amber told them. Harry knew she was panicking, so he pulled on her arm. "What?"  
  
"Don't worry. I know she'll be alright. Even though you know her better than me, I know she'll pull through!" Harry said. Amber's eyes were getting blurred by tears. Harry kissed her. "Come on. Just believe Cara will make it, and maybe she will." Amber smiled. They followed the rest of the group to the Hospital Wing. Ron was carrying Cara. He didn't understand her, but he knew she was a great friend. She was like Harry and Hermione were to him. Almost like family.  
  
"We're here!" Legolas breathed. He pushed open the doors for Ron.  
  
Ron set her down on a bed. Every few minutes she would mutter words in Elvish. Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to Cara. She checked her pulse.  
  
"She's slowing down. There is nothing I can do for Miss Greenleaf. We will just have to hope that Albus will find her necklace." She said quietly.  
  
It was almost an hour. They watched her. Finally, Dumbledore came in with her necklace. He gave it to Legolas. Legolas slipped it around her neck. Nothing happened. Were they too late?  
  
"C'mon sis! Wake up!" Legolas said. As soon as he said 'sis' color sprang back into her face. Her eyelids slowly opened. She sat up, rubbing her head.  
  
"What happened?" Cara asked.  
  
"Miss Alison Riddle took your necklace, but you shouldn't blame her. Mr. Malfoy had her under the Imperious(sp?) curse. We know Miss Riddle would never try to kill you. She is not that mean. Miss Riddle would also like to appologize later on." Dumbledore answered. He left.  
  
"Why would Malfoy do such a thing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because he's Malfoy." Ron answered.  
  
"No. It's because of what I did to him on the train." Cara said sternly while gaining her strength back.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Walt asked curiously. He, Legolas, and Arwen hadn't been there.  
  
"Well, she--" Amber started.  
  
"I used the burning hands curse on him. Then, I used the water element curse on him. He deserved it. He was being rude after all." Cara cut in.  
  
"You what?!" Legolas nearly yelled.  
  
"He did deserve it. Watch your tone of voice! Madam Pomfrey won't be too pleased. Anyway, you sound like father. You're too protective." Cara said. She was still weak.  
  
"That's because you're a woman and women can't fight." Legolas answered sternly.  
  
"Oh really?" There was flame in Cara's eyes. Everyone but Legolas took a step back. They could tell she was just about to kill him.  
  
"Yeah!" Legolas took a step towards her. Cara started to get up. They knew she was going to kill him right now. She was still a little weak, but as she was just about to get up from the bed, Amber, Arwen, and Ron rushed up to her and took hold of her.  
  
"Get off me! I will never let anybody say women can't fight! Especially my stupid brother!"  
  
"Cara! Calm down! You don't have to kill him for it!" Ron said.  
  
"How would you feel if you were always protected? If someone kept you from fighting for the light to overcome darkness? How would you feel if you had to stay in a certain area of land? That's how I am treated. I am always being protected, but I hate being protected." Cara had just spilled out her feelings. 


End file.
